SUEÑOS COMPARTIDOS
by corazongoku
Summary: ESTE ES UN U.A !nunca les ha pasado que por tomar una decision equivocada, pierden a la persona que aman y cuando depronto este aparece, los sentimientos que creian eran del pasado, se hacen nuevamente presentes deseando regresar el tiempo donde cometimos ese error irreparable, esto le sucedio a Goku y a Milk. le agrege una hermosa cancion "SUEÑOS COMPARTIDOS" espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**DOS VIDAS SEPARADAS**

**Hola de nuevo a todos los fanáticos de dragón ball Z en especial a los de esta linda pareja Goku y Milk, hoy les traigo un U.A. ojala que les guste ya que hace poco hice un one-shot de Bulma y Vegeta y parece ser que no tuve mucho éxito, además de que me cuesta mucho describir la personalidad de Vegeta, pero en fin ojala este finc sea mejor.**

**Espero que le entiendan ya que yo al principio me hice bolas y lo borre como tres veces ya que pensaba que fuera un one-shot pero mejor después hago otro más corto, aunque este va hacer de solo 2 capítulos, porque tengo otro en mente un poco más largo. Ya no los aburro más y los dejen leer.**

-de verdad papá discúlpame por tardar tantos años en venir a verte, es que, ya sabes este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos que aun me lastiman—decía una mujer de unos 25 años de edad de cabello negro, y ojos del mismo color.

-lo sé hija, se lo difícil que es este lugar, para ti, pero no toda la vida ibas a estar evadiendo la realidad- decía un hombre alto robusto con lentes, llamado Oxsatan.

-sí, tienes razón, bueno pero mejor dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes Tom puede llegar en cualquier momento con Mafer—

-sí, mejor cuéntame ¿qué piensan hacer las dos semanas que estén de vacaciones por acá? –

-bueno, les prometí a los niños de la aldea, donde vivimos que entrevistaría a algún pelador de las artes marciales ya que ellos no pueden salir porque son de bajos recursos—

-entonces tendrás que ir a las oficinas de para que te den cita con algún peleador famoso, no sabes el gusto que me da que hayas terminado tu carrera de periodista hija-

-sí, papá aunque haya perdido todo, la termine…. mañana temprano iré a —se levanto de su silla y miro triste la ventana.

-¿qué sucede hija, porque ese cambio repentino de humor?—preguntó Oxsatan preocupado.

-nada papá, nada—

-te conozco bien Milk ¿qué sucede?—se acerco a su hija

-papá…yo….bueno es que no se…-tartamudeo y de pronto se puso nerviosa.

-¿quieres saber de….. Goku verdad?—pregunto Oxsatan sin dejar de mirar a su hija

-si—suspiro pesadamente.

-no he sabido nada de él hija desde hace años, desde que tu y él se despidieron—

-que tonta soy, no sé porque sigo preguntando por el si no merece ni tantito del amor que aun le tengo—

-justamente por eso por que aun lo quieres—

-pensé que casándome con Tom lo olvidaría, pero es inútil el venir a este lugar me recuerda tanto a el-

-Tom te quiere mucho hija ha sido muy bueno contigo—

-sí, si no hubiera sido por el yo hubiera muerto en aquel accidente, donde dure tantos meses grave-bajo un poco la mirada

-ya ni lo menciones hija, solo de acordarme lo desesperado que me sentía por no saber de ti, me deprime—

-por hoy vamos a dejar de charlas por que la cena ya esta lista, creo que acaba de llegar Tom con mi nieta—Oxsatan se levanto de su silla para recibir a su yerno.

-¿Tom porque tardaste tanto si solo ibas a C. Satán?—pregunto Milk preocupada.

-Milk no te enojes, lo que pasa es que la traviesa de Mafer quería conocer un poco la gran ciudad—se justifico el esposo de la peli negra.

-bueno ya es hora de cenar—dijo Oxsatan sentándose a un lado de su nieta de solo 4 años de edad.

-la comida esta deliciosa Oxsatan, tiene un sabor diferente a la que preparamos haya en la aldea—

-a propósito de la aldea Tom, ¿no te gustaría vivir aquí?—pregunto el hombre alto provocando que su yerno se quedara pensando.

-he…bueno a mi si me gusta este lugar pero no sé si me acostumbraría a vivir tan lejos de esas personas que son como una familia, aunque la aldea sea un lugar muy modesto y humilde, créame que vivimos muy bien, me gusta atender a la gente, a cuidar de ellos, ya que en la aldea no hay muchos doctores por esos rumbos, lamentablemente la gente vive al día, no tienen dinero para salir, por eso quiero quedarme ayudarlos mientras pueda-

-me alegra que el esposo de mi hija sea todo un hombre sencillo, y que ame su carrera, ya que ser doctor debe ser una profesión muy desgastante-

-sí, pero cuando uno de verdad ama lo que hace no le importa el sacrificio que esta requiera, además gracias a eso conocí a Milk y créame que la amo tanto como a mi hija Mafer—

-me alegra eso—

Todos habían acabado de cenar Milk junto los trastes y los llevo a la cocina para lavarlos.

-Tom antes de que te vayas a dormir, quiero agradecerte nuevamente por querer a mi hija y por haberla salvado de ese terrible accidente que sufrió en ese avión, gracias a eso ustedes se conocieron y mira ahora ya formaron una hermosa familia—Oxsatan se veía muy alegre y agradecido con Tom.

-como le dije hace 4 años no tiene nada que agradecer, fue un accidente que me permitió acercarme a su hija—

-bueno te dejo descansar, fue un viaje muy largo y hay que reponer energías—

-sí, tiene razón, quiero disfrutar mucho de este ligar mientras estemos aquí-

Ambos hombres se fueron cada quien a su habitación a dormir.

-¿ya se durmió Mafer?—pregunto Milk quien se estaba quitando su delantal para ponerse su bata de dormir.

-ya, la pobrecita no dejo de jugar en todo el día con su abuelo, se ve que también lo dejo muy cansado—

-sí, mi papá se ve muy feliz con ella, y quiere aprovechar todo el tiempo que estemos aquí para pasársela con ella—

Tom se acerco a su esposa, dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Tom que haces?—pregunto Milk mirándolo

-¿no es obvio?, quiero estar contigo Milk, te amo, quiero que hagamos el amor—el hombre de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, se acerco a ella pegándola más a él, besándole el cuello con pasión.

Milk accedió a sus caricias y poco a poco se fueron recostando sobre la cama quitándose la ropa, quedando completamente desnudos.

La mañana llego y el sol entro por la ventana despertando con sus rayos a esa pareja que aun permanecían sin ropa.

-creo que ya es tarde Tom, nos quedamos dormidos—

-todavía tengo sueño amor—contesto el hombre pesadamente.

-bueno yo me tengo que levantar tengo que conseguir la entrevista que les prometí a los niños de la aldea—

La chica salió de la habitación dejando dormido a su marido

-hola papá, veo que ya desayunaron tu y Mafer—

-y no solo eso, también ya preparamos las cosas para ir a dar una vuelta afuera del castillo—

-yo me tengo que ir a —

-¿pero no vas a desayunar nada hija?—

-no, es que quiero pasar a un lugar donde desayunare sola—

-¿donde desayunaras sola, o donde te llenaras de recuerdos, y sabes a que me refiero?—Oxsatan se le quedo mirando a su hija, sabía muy bien a donde iría.

-ya me voy papá espero no tardar, Mafer te portas bien con tu abuelito, y no hagas tantas travesuras—se acerco a su hija dándole un beso en la frente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En unas oficinas de la gran

-buenas tardes señorita, quisiera sacar una entrevista con algún peleador reconocido de las artes marciales—dijo la pelinegra a una secretaria

-¿quién es usted?—preguntó una chica de anteojos.

-mi nombre es Milk vengo del otro lado de soy una reportera y me gustaría entrevistar a algún peleador que vaya a participar en el torneo de artes marciales que va haber en unos días—

-¿pero con que fin hará esta entrevista?—pregunto la secretaria

-bueno es que yo vivo muy lejos de aquí vivo en una aldea y muchos niños no pueden salir por su condición económica, yo soy reportera trabajo cerca de donde vivo y me dieron un permiso para poder entrevistar a un peleador, solo para que los niños conozcan más sobre de la vida de esos guerreros—saco sus papeles mostrándole que no mentía.

-bueno, las inscripciones de los peleadores empezaran a partir de mañana así que le mandaremos un paquete hasta su casa con el lugar y horario donde se llevara acabo la entrevista—

-me parece bien señorita estaré al pendiente de su paquete y muchas gracias—la pelinegra agradecía amablemente y salió de ese lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Pensé que sería más complicado sacar una entrevista, los chicos de la aldea se van a emocionar mucho cuando les platique lo que piensan los peleadores_—pensaba la chica.

Saco de su bolsa una capsula y la arrojo al piso convirtiéndose en un pequeño aerocoche.

Tardo cerca de dos horas para llegar a donde quería.

Se bajo de su aerocoche y camino un poco, con la mirada baja y pensativa ¡por fin llego a esa casa! La que una día pensó seria de ella y de él.

Despacio abrió la puerta, escuchándose un rechinido, por los años que se ve que nadie la abre.

Se adentro un poco y miro todo a su alrededor lleno de polvo de telarañas y algunos cuantos muebles descuidados.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle.

-¿Goku, Goku, donde estas ya han pasado más de 5 años sin ti, donde estas, si supieras que aun te amo—se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el piso pesadamente.

-no cumpliste con tu promesa, eres un tonto Goku, íbamos a casarnos pero te largaste, no me amabas como decías, ojala pudiera odiarte….. Pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo—la chica no dejaba de llorar aun no entendía el motivo del porque Goku no fue buscarla.

Paso tanto tiempo en esa pequeña casa observando cada rincón, que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

Miro su reloj y se sorprendió tanto.

-no puede ser ya son las 6 de la tarde Tom debe de estar muy preocupado por mi—decía sorprendida la chica quien rápido tomo su aerocoche y a toda velocidad se fue de ese lugar.

Es que ya son casi las 7 y ella todavía no llega, que tal si le paso algo Oxsatan—decía muy angustiado Tom.

-tranquilízate Tom ella debe de estar bien, quizá conseguir la entrevista debe ser algo difícil —trataba de tranquilizarlo aun que sabía muy bien donde estaba su hija.

La puerta se abrió y era ella quien entro algo apenada por la hora que era.

-¿Milk estas bien?, la niña está muy preocupada por ti—le dijo Tom abrazándola.

-sí, lo siento mucho es que tuve que esperar a que me atendieran y después me fui a comer algo y pase por unas galletas para Mafer además había mucho tráfico—tuvo que inventarse algo que fuera creíble para Tom.

-bueno pues entonces creo que ya es hora de cenar-

-mamá mi abuelito me llevo a conocer un rio muy bonito que está aquí cerca de su castillo—la niña se veía muy emocionada.

-me alegra mucho Mafer disfruta mucho el tiempo que estés aquí porque sabes que tardamos mucho en venir con tu abuelito —

-bueno voy a la cocina preparare la cena—la chica se fue con la bolsa de galletas.

-hija yo te ayudo—le dijo Oxsatan hiendo detrás de ella.

Una vez en la cocina, el papá no dejaba de observar a Milk se le veía tan pensativa tan ausente, de este mundo preparaba la cena sin estar segura de lo que hacía.

-¿por que fuiste a ese lugar Milk?—la miro su padre muy serio.

-he….yo….solo fui a caminar un poco—

-mientes Milk, fuiste a buscarlo, fuiste a ver si el de casualidad estaba ahí—el papá no dejaba de observarla.

-sí, si fui a ver si él estaba ahí, pero parece que jamás ha regresado a esa casa, tal vez desde la última vez que yo estuve ahí con el—la chica bajo su mirada.

-por favor Milk ya olvídalo, el nunca llego, tal vez se fue a alguna de sus tantas batallas, o tal vez a entrenar sabes cómo es el, déjalo libre se feliz tu y has feliz a los tuyos, hubieras visto hace un momento lo desesperado que estaba Tom, no dejaba de asomarse por la ventana o por la puerta, mientras yo le hacía platica para que se relajara un poco, ese hombre te ama, y tú debes hacer lo mismo—el hombre se acerco a su hija para abrazarla.

-sabes que papá, tienes razón, voy a enterrar a Goku en lo más profundo de mi alma lo voy a olvidar voy hacer de cuenta que nunca existió, finalmente tal vez ya jamás lo vuelva a ver ni él a mi—la chica tomo la charola de galletas y las llevo al comedor sirvió un poco de café.

-¡Tom, Mafer la cena esta lista!—grito la chica hacia las habitaciones de arriba.

-esto huele delicioso amor—le dijo Tom olfateando la cena.

-ojala que te gusten—la chica le sonrió y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

Ante esto el hombre se sorprendió, ya que Milk no era muy amorosa con el menos delante de alguna persona, pero esta vez ella ya lo había decidido lo iba a olvidar aquel hombre que se atrevió a no cumplir con su palabra, aquel que muchas veces sin saberlo la hizo llorar.

-la cena estuvo deliciosa hija estas galletas de chocolate son una maravilla, mira nadamos mi nieta se comió como 10—

-si Mafer es amante de las galletas—contestó alegre Tom.

-bueno ya es hora de dormir, lávate los dientes hija y te vas a la camita—le dijo Milk a su hija.

-si mamá, mañana mi abuelito y yo vamos a ir por fruta la campo—

-me parece muy buena idea hija—le contestó alegre a su hija.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un lugar muy pero muy lejano.

-por aquí está la casa del maestro Roshi, si nos dejaras irnos volando ya hubieras llegado Marón—le dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro y de musculatura pronunciada quien iba de copiloto en un pequeño aerocoche con un niño de tres años de edad llamado Gohan

-Goku sabes que Gohan aun está muy pequeño para que se exponga a esos peligros—le dijo la mujer rubia.

-pero Marón, Gohan ya sabe volar es muy pequeño aun pero aprendió desde muy chiquito.

-hoye Goku, me gustaría que pasáramos la noche solo hoy en casa del maestro Roshi, y que mañana nos fuéramos a ese lugar donde me dijiste que vivías con tu abuelito—la chica miro a Goku pero él se encontraba un poco molesto por la petición de la rubia.

-¡no, Marón! si no te gusta la casa del Maestro Roshi, entonces buscaremos mañana otro lugar, pero en la montaña Paoz jamás—

-no entiendo porque te molestas tanto de que vayamos a ese lugar, tú me dijiste que esa casa te la dejo tu abuelo antes de morir ¿qué hay de malo hay?—

Goku pensó un poco su respuesta.

-solo, que me trae recuerdos desagradables esa casa, ahí fue donde murió mi abuelito, y no quiero sentirme triste por eso, por favor entiéndeme—le tuvo que inventar un pretexto ya que jamás le iba a contar la verdad

-¡mira ya llegamos! Marón—señalo la casa del maestro Roshi un feliz Goku.

Bajaron del aerocoche.

-¡buenas noches maestro Roshi!—exclamó Goku sonriente.

-pero si eres tu Goku—dijo el hombre de edad avanzada amablemente.

-quiero presentarle a Marón, y a mi hijo Gohan—la chica saludo cordialmente.

-No, puedo creerlo con que te casaste con esta hermosa joven y no solo eso ya eres papá Goku—el maestro Roshi se veía verdaderamente sorprendido jamás pensó que Goku volviera a contemplar la idea de casarse no después de lo que paso con cierta mujer.

-nosotros solo venimos unos días es que Goku quiere informarse sobre el próximo torneo de artes marciales que va a ver en unos días—le dijo la chica emocionada.

-no se preocupen pueden quedarse todo el tiempo del mundo, Krilin ya no debe de tardar fue a entrenar un poco, me alegra que esta vez sí vayas a participar en el torneo ya que hace tres años no participaste—l

-es que Marón estaba cerca de aliviarse y ni modo de dejarla sola con Gohan recién nacido-

-tienes razón Goku, pero pásense por favor justamente acabo de preparar algo delicioso de cenar—el maestro Roshi amablemente les abrió la puerta para invitarlos a pasar.

-le prometo que solo estaremos unos días en lo que pasa el torneo de artes marciales-

-no te preocupes Goku, esta es tu casa—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente.

-hoye Krilin se ve que has aumentado muchos tus poderes—le dijo Goku asombrado.

-si tanto entrenamiento diario, creo que no es en baldé—

-Goku desde hace un momento he querido preguntarte….. ¿ Por qué decidiste casarte con Marón?—

-bueno ella y yo no estamos casados?—

-me refiero a que por que te fijaste en Marón, ella es una mujer muy bonita, pero tú, estabas por…-fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-por casarme, si eso era lo que yo quería pero, me traiciono, y bueno después llego Marón me encariñe con ella y nació Gohan eso fue lo que paso—bajo un poco al mirada pensativo

-¿no la has vuelto a ver?—pregunto tímidamente.

-no, y ojala nunca más la vea, mejor vayamos de una vez a C, Satán para registrarnos en el torneo si no ya no habrá lugar para participar—corto la platica, ya que no se sentía cómodo hablando de ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toc, toc, toc—se escucho la puerta del castillo.

-¿buenas tardes se encontrara la señora Milk?—pregunto un chico.

-sí, soy yo, ¿que se le ofrece?—pregunto la peli negra.

-le traigo este paquete—le contesto el chico que atraía una pequeña caja sobre sus manos dándosela a Milk.

-muchas gracias—le dio unas moneda al chico y enseguida se fue.

La pelinegra cerró la puerta y emocionada abrió desesperada su paquete.

_pensé que tardaría más tiempo en llegar el permiso para entrevistar a un peleador de las artes marciales_—pensaba la chica con emoción.

Al abrir el sobre de aquel peleador se llevo una gran sorpresa, se llevo una mano a su boca de la impresión, dejo caer unas cuantas hojas, miraba detenidamente el nombre de aquel peleador.

Son Goku. Inscripción numero. 1503. Artes marciales

No puede ser el….entonces ¿por qué, la casa estaba vacía ayer que fui?, ¿en donde esta?, ¿con quién?, si mi papá me dijo que hace años que ni el maestro Roshi sabe nada de él—se hacía miles de preguntas la mujer quien aun se le veía asombrada.

-veo que ya llego el paquete que esperabas amor—le dijo Tom quien tenía un vaso de agua en sus manos

-si—contesto seria y muy nerviosa guardando todo a la caja con un poco de torpeza.

-¿te sucede algo?—pregunto Tom mirando nerviosa a su esposa.

-no, solo que debo de guardar muy bien, estos papeles ya que mañana en la noche se realizara la entrevista, y tengo que empezar a hace las preguntas ya—la chica se fue con la caja dejando solo a su esposo.

Caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el cuarto mordiéndose las uñas, hasta que decidió relajarse tomo una libreta y una pluma y empezó con sus preguntas, después de unas 10 preguntas plasmadas sobre su libreta, sin querer en otra hoja empezó a dibujar un corazón rojo con su nombre,

-ojala pudieras contestarme esta pregunta, ojala tuviera el valor de hacerlo y preguntarte ¿si aun me amas?, son tantas preguntas las que te quisiera hacer Goku, pero ni siquiera sé si tenga el valor de mirarte a la cara, no después de lo que me hiciste, no después de que por tu culpa caí en los brazos de quien no amo y debería amarlo con todo mi corazón, el me salvo la vida—

-¿hablando sola amor?—entro repentinamente, haciendo que la chica guardara nerviosamente su hoja con el corazón y el nombre del sayayin sobre sus hojas.

-he…..yo….no….solo estoy pensando las preguntas de mañana—le contesto guardando todo en su lugar.

-mañana te llevare a esa entrevista—

-no hace falta Tom, necesito caminar y recorrer un poco no te molestes amor, solo estaré ausenté un par de horas y ya—la chica se justifico.

-bueno entonces ya es hora de dormir por que mañana tendrás un gran día amor, voy a recostarme un poco con Mafer en lo que tu preparas tus cosas—el hombre salió de la habitación dejando sola a Milk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-no puedo creer Krilin que hayas dado mi nombre para esa entrevista sabes que tenemos mucho que entrenar y me haces perder el tiempo de esa manera—el sayayin se veía un poco molesto con su amigo.

-vamos Goku no te enojes, así le darás la oportunidad a más personas de que te conozcan, además hace varios años a mí ya me entrevistaron y Salió en una revista, y eso aumento un poco mi popularidad como peleador del torneo de artes marciales y creo que ahora es tu turno—

-pero que voy a decir, la gente no me va a creer cuando les diga que soy un sayayin que viene de otro planeta, pensaran que absurdo—

-pues tendrás que mentirles y ya, relájate Goku solo es una entrevista que durara solo unos minutos y ya, mañana te conseguiré un traje de vestir y listo—

-pues que remedio Krilin—le dijo el sayayin resignado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por la tarde del día siguiente.

-claro que podrás Milk,¿ no es eso lo que quieres?, es tu oportunidad de saber por qué no llego aquel diciembre donde los dos se iba a volverá ver—Oxsatan trataba de darle ánimos a su hija.

-ya es muy tarde para eso, papá, yo ya tengo mi vida hecha y saber por qué lo hizo en nada ayudaría, no se puede regresar el pasado, ya derrame muchas lagrimas por él, incluso me hizo odiarlo, ahora solo debo actuar como si no lo conociera es solo un ¡peleador y ya!—decía una Milk muy triste pero decidida.

-pues creo que será lo mejor hija, te dejo para que te prepares mientras estaré con mi nieta—

Saco toda la ropa de sus maletas, busco y busco la vestimenta adecuada para aquella ocasión tan especial tan inolvidable, ya que solo faltaba unas horas para ese reencuentro que el aun no sabía.

Tomo un vestido escotado del pecho que llegaba hasta las rodillas color dorado con una pequeña flor sobre la cintura color negro brilloso y unas zapatillas doradas para resaltar el color de su blanca piel.

Se baño para relajarse un poco y comenzó a vestirse, sin dejar de pensar en el, tomo su labial rojo, se maquillo un poco se soltó su largo y lacio cabello que le daba hasta la cintura.

-veo que ya estas listas amor, ¿pero no crees que te arreglaste demasiado?—preguntó un Tom celoso.

-es que esta es mi primer entrevista con un verdadero peleador de la artes marciales, y debo estar presentable—

-bueno, tienes razón, y ¿cómo se llama ese afortunado que verá hoy a mi esposa sentada formulándole preguntas?—

Se puso muy nerviosa y tuvo que inventar algún nombre rápido.

-creo que se llama Jack o Jimmy algo a si la verdad no recuerdo muy bien, pero bueno te dejo Tom, cuida muy bien a la niña no tardare—antes de salir la chica fue tomada por la cintura.

-te amo Milk, eres todo para mí—la tomo del rostro y la beso con dulzura, ella correspondió imaginándose por un segundo que era Goku, lo abrazo con mucha fuerza dejándose llevar por ese beso.

-te amo, te amo—le repitió la pelinegra despertado poco a poco de ese beso.

-de verdad Milk, pensé que nunca me lo dirías—le contestó Tom realmente sorprendido

La chica reacciono y.

_No puede ser le dije te amo, pensando en ti maldito Goku_—pensaba confundía la chica

-bueno es hora de irme Tom—

-que todo salga bien amor-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx En un bonito restaurante, en una terraza con una vista muy bonita, donde se podía apreciar una luna y miles de estrellas adornando ese cielo oscuro como sus ojos y su cabello, la música romántica de fondo y algunas cuantas parejas cenando muy enamorados, algunos se besaban otros se acariciaban las manos y otros simplemente se cantaban canciones de amor.

Se veía tan nerviosa.

En una terraza de un bonito restaurante estaba la chica sentada con sus hojas sobre la mesa jugando de nervios con aquella pluma, pensando en todo y en nada.

-¿espera a alguien?—pregunto un mesero que se acerco a la mesa de la chica.

-sí, ya no debe de tardar ¿sabe qué hora es?—le pregunto al mesero

-si ya son las 8 con cinco minutos ¿se le ofrece algo?—preguntó amablemente el mesero.

_Tal vez no va a llegar_—pensaba desesperada la pelinegra

-¿Señorita?... ¿Señorita?—preguntó el mesero esperando respuesta de aquella distraída mujer

-sí, lo siento mucho es que estoy muy nerviosa—

-¿que si se le ofrece algo?—volvió a preguntar el mesero.

-no nada…..espere, creo que si ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?—pregunto la chica haciendo que el mesero se regresara a la mesa de ella.

-claro que si-

-he… ¿usted cree que soy linda?—tartamudeo un poco

El mesero se quedo perplejo pero contestó no sin antes echarle una mirada competa a la pelinegra.

-claro que sí, es una mujer muy bonita—

-gracias, es que hace mucho no me arreglaba así—sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un color rosado

-relájese, ese hombre será muy afortunado de estar hoy con una dama como usted recuérdelo se vive solamente una vez—

El mesero se fue dejando a la chica nerviosa sola jugando con sus dedos torpemente pensando en eso _¡se vive solamente una vez! _Distraída pensando.

-hola, ¿es usted la chica que me va a entrevistar?—

Aquella voz….. Que ella sabía perfectamente de quien era, esa voz que se escuchaba desde su espalda, no había duda era él era ese sayayin llamándole a la que él creía hasta ahorita una desconocida.

De pronto se levanto de su silla girándose hacia él.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos el reloj se detuvo y sus corazones se agitaban cada vez más, no sabían ninguno si correr hacia sus brazos del otro o simplemente darse la media vuelta y hacer de cuenta que jamás se vieron.

**El siguiente capítulo estará más emocionante ya que ambos se reclamaran el por qué Milk llego a odiar a Goku por no estar en ese diciembre y el le reclamara su traición. Los dejo que sigan leyendo y un favor enorme por favor ¡comenten! por que los comentarios son los que inspiran a seguir escribiendo sin ellos simplemente yo creo que ya no podría seguir escribiendo porque pensaría que mi trabajo no les ha gustado**.


	2. Chapter 2

_SUEÑOS COMPARTIDOS_

De pronto se levanto de su silla girándose hacia él.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos como el reloj se detuvo, y sus corazones se agitaban cada vez más, no sabían ninguno si correr hacia sus brazos del otro, o simplemente darse la media vuelta y hacer de cuenta que jamás se vieron.

_¡Goku!_—pensó la chica mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

-Milk…. ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó el pelinegro aun asombrado.

-ha…..este….yo….yo soy la que te va a entrevistar—le dijo la mujer tomándose sus manos de nervios

-deja las cosas así, será mejor que me retire, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer—el sayayin se dio la vuelta, pero de pronto sintió una mano sobre su brazo deteniéndolo.

-por favor no te vayas Goku…. creo que la molesta debería ser yo—la chica no dejaba de mirarlo, vestido de esa manera con ese traje azul marino, esa camisa color azul cielo y esa corbata, era todo un monumento de hombre.

-¿con que tú deberías estar molesta?—pregunto el sayayin serio aun con la mano de Milk sobre su brazo

-pues si—contesto ella con la voz baja

-solo dime algo Milk ¿todo lo planeaste para vernos?—preguntó serio

-sabía que a ti era al que iba a entrevistar pero, nunca planee nada, créeme por favor—le suplico la chica

-está bien, te creo solo espero que seas breve con esta entrevista, porque tengo mucho que entrenar—el pelinegro se sentó en la mesa con ella quedando enfrente de la pelinegra.

-¿por qué estas tan molesto conmigo?—pregunto seria la chica.

-¿esto va hacer una entrevista de amor, o del peleador que participara en el torneo de artes marciales?—pregunto algo molesto.

-es que necesito saber, ¿porque estas tan molesto conmigo, que te hice Goku?—seguía preguntando la chica.

-mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta—le dijo el sayayin quitándose ese saco incomodo que solo apretaba sus marcados brazos.

-Te espero tanto tiempo, y tu nunca llegaste, ese diciembre en el quedamos de vernos en la montaña Paoz y tu simplemente no estabas ahí—la chica sintió un nudo incomodo en la garganta, la música de amor que se escuchaba en ese restaurante, las parejas besándose brindando por su amor, y ella, solo observando con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

El sayayin se le quedo viendo, mientras ella esperaba una respuesta.

-¿por qué Goku… por qué no llegaste?—pregunto triste.

Goku no sabía si contestar, para el eso, ya estaba en el pasado, solo de recordar, aquel día la noche, donde él iba a ir a verla muy feliz en el castillo con ese hermoso ramo de flores y ese pequeño corazón con un anillo de compromiso, después vino lo más doloroso lo que no creyó jamás escuchar no de ella, es verdad él nunca llego ese diciembre pero cuando fue a buscarla ¿dónde estaba ella o con quién?.

Milk descifró el silencio del sayayin, tomo su folder donde saco la libreta donde estaban aquellas preguntas que haría se resigno.

_Creo que nunca me va a contestar será mejor, empezar hacer mi trabajo_—pensaba la chica

-¿qué es lo que piensas de las artes marciales?—fue la primer pregunta de la entrevista, tomo su pluma para anotar la respuesta, ya resignada.

-sí, no estuve ahí no fue por qué no quise, si no porque quería que el día de nuestra boda, todo fuera perfecto, pero un mes antes de ese diciembre, Kaiosama me tele transportó a su planeta, porque había una amenaza para el planeta tierra, me dijo que era un sujeto sumamente fuerte, y yo no tenía el poder necesario para derrotarlo, y decidí que me quedaría con él un año, a entrenar para después estar listo derrotarlo y…..podernos casar como ya lo habíamos planeado.

La chica dejo la pluma, y lo observó el platicaba con la mirada perdida en ese vaso de agua que tenía enfrente, ella lo escuchaba atenta.

-cuando por fin estuve listo, me tele transportó donde estaba ese sujeto, lo derrote, fue una batalla muy difícil…pero sabes Milk, nunca dejaste de estar en mi mente mientras peleaba, cada golpe que le daba a ese sujeto, estabas tú, te imaginaba con tu vestido de blanco, eso fue lo que me motivo a derrotar a ese sujeto, por un momento pensé que iba a morir, era verdaderamente fuerte, pero si esa batalla la gané ¡fue por ti, solo por ti!

Levanto su vista y miro a los ojos a la chica, ella tenía su mirada perdida en él, no podía creerlo, Goku se fue a una batalla y ella que pensó todos estos años que el simplemente ya no la amaba.

-¿desean algo de tomar?—pregunto amablemente el mesero.

-solo un vaso de agua—dijo el sayayin.

-¿y a usted?—le pregunto a la chica.

-yo, así estoy bien, gracias—contesto la chica.

-lo siento mucho yo no sabía eso Goku—

Sus ojos se humedecieron y una ligera brizna meció suavemente sus cabello con la mirada perdida en la luna y conteniendo las ganas de llorar, ahora, sabía el gran error que había cometido.

-¡que estúpida soy!—se dijo en voz baja.

-no digas eso Milk, todos cometemos errores—le dijo el sayayin logrando escucharla

-pero algunos son irreparables—le dijo la chica triste.

-ya te di mis explicaciones… pero las tuyas salen sobrando—Goku con una mirada seria miro a la chica, ella se quedo pensando y unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar.

-¿por qué dices eso?—pregunto limpiándose sus ojos.

-¿quieres que sigamos con esta estúpida platica, o dejamos las cosas así?—el sayayin la miro muy molesto apretó fuerte el puño de su mano.

La chica se levanto muy molesta tomo sus hojas y su folder, caminando hacia la salida, pero antes de salir sintió una mano sobre su brazo apretándola un poco.

-¿de que estas huyendo, Milk?—pregunto muy enojado el sayayin sin soltarla del brazo, las parejas que se encontraban ahí presentes, los observaban atentos.

-¿estás huyendo de la realidad?, ¿acaso no tienes el valor de decirme a la cara, que ahoya ya eres de otro hombre, que ahora ya tienes quien te haga feliz en las noches?—Goku aun la seguía mirando muy enojado.

Ella quedo sorprendida ya que no pensó que Goku estuviera enterado de que ya tenía una familia.

-¿cómo lo sabes Goku?—pregunto la chica sorprendida.

-eso es lo de menos, la pregunta es ¿por qué lo hiciste Milk?, según tu, yo era el amor de tu vida—

-Goku ahí que calmarnos por favor, la gente nos está viendo—la chica le suplico al sayayin tomándolo de la mano, se relajaron un poco y volvieron a su mesa.

Cuando los dos se sentaron a un lado del otro, se escucho una canción muy linda, ella lo observo un momento y las lagrimas le resbalaron provocando que el sayayin pusiera una mano sobre la de ella.

-¿por qué lo hiciste Milk?—pregunto ya mas relajado

_**Tantos sueños compartidos, tanto amor hubo en tu piel  
Mil caricias postergadas y más preguntas sin por que  
Por eso estoy aquí reclamándote  
¿Dónde quedo el ayer, dónde murió la fe? **_

-soy una tonta Goku si tan solo te hubiera esperado un poco más, jamás habría caído a los brazos equivocados—la chica se limpio las lagrimas, pero era imposible sus ojos aun seguían brotando lagrimas.

-todos cometemos errores Milk, solo que algunos ya no tienen remedio, cuando derrote a ese sujeto, aun me encontraba muy grave, pero no me importo nada, lo único que quería era verte, tu y yo prometimos que en cuanto terminar tus estudios nos íbamos a ver en la montaña Paoz para poder casarnos… y si es verdad yo no estuve ahí, pero ya te dije porque…..esa noche yo estaba muy herido pero aun así fui a verte, Kaiosama me suplico que esperara unos días más a que mejorara un poco pero yo insistí le pedí que me tele transportará al castillo de tu padre, para explicarte por qué no llegue en ese diciembre, pero lo que escuche ese día jamás lo olvidare. Te escuche hablando por teléfono con tu padre diciéndole…. que te casarías con un doctor que conociste en la aldea, y no solo eso también escuche que…que estabas embarazada de él, ese día Salí como un loco de ese lugar, y me fui muy lejos me sentía muy enojado , tanto entrenar tanto luchar con ese sujeto ¿para qué? si la mujer que amaba con solo unas palabras me derroto por completo…..

-Goku, escúchame, yo me decepcioné cuando te fui a buscar y vi que tu no estabas en la montaña Paoz, después de unos días me fui de regreso a donde había estudiado pero sufrí un accidente en el avión que iba y caí en una aldea, estuve mucho tiempo grave, y Tom fue la única persona que se acerco a mi ofreciéndome su ayuda, después, me fui encariñando con él… hasta que un día…..

-hasta que un día te entregaste a él y nació tu bebe, nació el hijo de los dos—la interrumpió el sayayin

_**¡ Y no me importan los momentos!  
Que viviste junto a él, fueron ensayos en tu vida...  
la verdad está en mi piel...  
Y no me importa si pudiste lastimar mi corazón  
A tantos sueños compartidos ¡ no!  
Yo no renunciaré...  
A tantos sueños compartidos ¡ no!  
Yo no renunciaré...**_

La pelinegra solo agacho la cabeza, finalmente así había sucedido ella se entrego a otro hombre por despecho porque pensó que Goku no la amaba o por lo que fuera, el caso es que ya fue de otro hombre.

-es curiosa nuestra historia Milk, yo también me desilusione y…. hubo alguien mejor que tu, alguien que me vio tan solo, y sin esperar nada a cambio más que amor, se acerco a mí, poco a poco se fue ganando mi cariño y pase una noche, como las que tu y yo solíamos pasar en la casa de la montaña Paoz, y después de algunos meses nació mi hijo llamado Gohan—

-no puedo creerlo Goku, ¿te casaste?—sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su piel, la lagrimas esta vez fueron más abundantes, ella se imagino todo, menos saber que el sayayin ya tenía otra, solo de imaginarlos juntos en la cama, haciendo el amor la destrozaba, en silencio.

-¿pensaste que solo tu tenias derecho a ser feliz?—pregunto serio el pelinegro.

-no—contesto con la cabeza agachada.

_**Tanta tristeza hay en tus ojos, tanto dolor hubo en los dos  
Mil silencios simulados y aquel adiós sin más razón...  
Por eso estas aquí reclamándome  
¿Dónde quedo el ayer, dónde murió la fe ? **_

-creo que entre tú y yo, ya todo sale sobrando, ya no hay más que decir Goku ya todo está dicho…..adiós—Milk salió muy apresurada de ese lugar con su folder y hojas en brazo y a paso cada vez más veloz.

El sayayin la miro, después reacciono, saco su cartera dejo un billete sobre la mesa, tomo su saco y se fue rápidamente detrás de ella.

-¡Milk! Espérame por favor—le grito el sayayin, pero la chica aceleraba mas y mas el paso.

_**¡ Y no me importan los momentos!  
Que viviste junto a él, fueron ensayos en tu vida...  
la verdad está en mi piel...  
Y no me importa si pudiste lastimar mi corazón  
A tantos sueños compartidos ¡ no!  
Yo no renunciaré...**_

La alcanzo tomándola de los hombros, la aprisiono contra la pared y el

-es difícil superar la verdad, pero yo sufrí mucho más que tu, el saber que ya eras de otro hombre solo de imaginarte junto a él me hacía sentir impotente me sentía como un idiota, a cada momento me preguntaba ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿En que había fallado? Eso es algo que aun no he podido superar Milk—decía el sayayin mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

De pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer, y un fuerte viento arrebato de las manos a la pelinegra su folder, tirándole sus hojas al piso. El guerrero se apresuro a levantarlas, mientras ella hacía lo mismo, pero hubo una hoja en especial que llamo la atención del guerrero, le entrego a Milk las demás y se quedo observando esa hoja, tenía un corazón rojo su nombre y una pregunta ¿aun me amas? Era lo que decía.

Terminó de acomodar sus hojas, y sintió la mirada del sayayin sobre la de ella.

Se acerco a ella le acaricio el cabello acomodándoselo detrás de la oreja con ternura.

-¿también quieres que te responda esta pregunta?—pregunto el guerrero a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Sin previo aviso la tomo de la cintura, se llevo dos dedos a su frente y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban en otro lugar. Era un lugar solo, donde lo único que reinaba era la hermosa luna un cielo lleno estrellas y algunas montañas.

-¿dónde estamos Goku?—pregunto sorprendida por la nueva técnica de Goku.

-te tele trasporté a donde alguna vez pensamos seria nuestro hogar, esta técnica me la enseño Kaiosama—

-¿estamos en la montaña Paoz? Que rápido llegamos—pregunto feliz.

-sí, de noche, este lugar es hermoso, y esta técnica me la enseño Kaiosama—le dijo el sayayin.

-Milk…..yo aun te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo y nunca he dejado de pensar en ti—se acerco a ella la tomo del rostro y se acerco a sus labios, besándolos con ternura, ella por supuesto que correspondió a ese beso.

Lo abrazo del cuello aferrándose más a él se recargo en su pecho y hablo en voz baja.

-yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón, como nunca he amado a nadie Goku— sus labios se volvieron a unir pero esta vez fue con más pasión como si sus labios no quisieran despegarse nunca más.

Se volvió a llevar sus dos dedos a su frente, y en segundos los dos estaban en aquella pequeña, pero cómoda casa exactamente en la habitación que sería de ellos.

Había algo de desorden algo de polvo, cosas tiradas y muebles tapados con sabanas.

-al menos la cama está en buen estado—dijo la chica sin dejan de abrazar al sayayin.

Tiro las cobijas al suelo y la recostó con cuidado.

-sigues estando tan hermosa—el sayayin le sonrió con ternura dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-recuerdas, ¿que aquí fue nuestra primera vez?—pregunto la chica mirando al sayayin.

-por supuesto que sí, eso jamás lo olvidare—se quedaron viendo un largo rato y de nuevo sus labios se unieron.

le beso el cuello provocando que la chica emitiera un gemido de placer, lo que a el sayayin le gusto, poco a poco fue bajando sus manos acariciando sus pechos con ternura y después las piernas, levantándole un poco el vestido, la chica le fue desabotonando la camisa y el pantalón.

-Goku hazme el amor, como aquella ultima vez, antes de despedirnos antes de que yo me fuera a terminar mis estudios—la chica lo miro con ternura.

-eso he deseado toda mi vida-le dijo el sayayin al momento de bajarle el cierre de aquel dorado vestido.

Ambos se encontraban únicamente con ropa interior, solo que ella sin sostén.

-aun tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso, te deseo tanto Milk, esta noche será única—el sayayin no dejaba de besarle los pechos, ni de acariciar su vientre.

El sayayin acariciaba sus glúteos, ella lo besaba del cuello, eso sabía muy bien que excitaba al sayayin, de pronto hicieron un movimiento quedando debajo del, los gemidos cada vez eran más intensos y frecuentes entre los dos el calor en aquella casa se hacía cada vez más presente, ella pedía a gritos que el sayayin introdujera su miembro dentro de ella, poco a poco lo fue haciendo, ella gemía de placer y sus respiraciones se fueron haciendo más agitadas acariciando la espalda con ternura, todo fue acelerándose cada vez más y más hasta terminar rendidos.

-te amo Goku—le dijo la chica recargándose en el pecho del sayayin con la voz entrecortada.

-yo también Milk te amo, extrañaba hacerte el amor de esta manera—

Los dos se quedaron un largo rato en silencio abrazados jugando con sus manos.

Pero ella decidió romper ese silencio con una pregunta que tenia miedo la desilusionará.

-¿la amas, Goku?—pregunto seria.

El sayayin la miro detenidamente.

-no, no la amo, y a veces eso me hace sentir mal, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo, me ayudo cuando yo, mas solo me encontraba, solo siento cariño pero nadamas—

-¿es bonita?—

-Milk deja de preguntarme sobre ella, la única mujer bella en mi vida eres tú, mejor contéstame, ¿tu lo amas?—

-no, estoy muy agradecida con el por salvarme la vida, pero llegar amarlo creo que jamás—

-en ese caso, yo también estoy agradecido con él, por salvarte la vida—

-Goku, nunca me perdonare que por mi culpa ahora tu y yo estamos en los brazos equivocados—la chica se puso triste y comenzó a llorar en el pecho del guerrero.

-Milk yo…yo creo que tu y yo todavía podemos ser felices, vámonos lejos de aquí, le contare todo a Marón y le pediré que me deje estar al tanto de Gohan, tu también has lo mismo, ¡huyamos! solo así podremos estar juntos-

La chica se quedo pensando se pudo la camisa de Goku que se encontraba tirada en el suelo se levanto y se fue a la ventana.

-no es fácil Goku, tu idea suena tan bien, pero…

Goku se puso sus bóxers y se acerco a la pelinegra tomándola por detrás.

-¿pero qué…..Milk?-

-los dos ya tenemos una familia, la verdad no creo que Tom me deje ir así como así, el es un hombre bueno, pero quiere mucho a mi hija Mafer, y es capaz de quitármela si yo lo dejo—

-sí, tienes razón me emocione tanto que no me puse a pensar en lo que decía—

-¿cuántos días más vas a estar por aquí Goku?—

-no lo sé tenía la idea de irme apenas terminara el torneo de artes marciales, pero tu estas aquí, y espero que no sea la única noche que pasemos juntos—el sayayin le dio un beso en la frente.

-no lo sé Goku, tengo miedo—la chica se recargo en su pecho tímidamente.

-tranquilízate preciosa, todo estará bien, mejor sigamos acostados—

-pero ya tengo que irme, Mafer y mi papá deben de estar preocupados por mi—le dijo angustiada la pelinegra.

-también ese tipo…..solo unos minutos y te prometo que yo te tele transportaré hasta el castillo—

-está bien Goku ¡tu ganas!—la chica lo tomo de la mano y ambos se fueron a recostar nuevamente abrazados.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-no puedo creerlo hemos estado toda la noche despiertos y no hemos sabido nada de ella, ¿dónde estará?—preguntaba preocupado Tom.

-cálmate Tom, ya solo faltan unos minutos para que se aclare el cielo, y así ir a buscarla a —Oxsatan trataba de consolarlo.

-le dije que me diera el número o el nombre del restaurante, pero no quiso—

-te traeré una taza de té para que te relajes—Oxsatan se fue a la cocina dejando solo aquel hombre preocupado.

-papá ¿y mi mamá dónde esta?—pregunto una pequeña niña quien bajaba de las escaleras, con un oso de peluche bostezando.

-¡ya despertaste hija!….tu mamá, fue a comprar el desayuno ya no debe tardar—el hombre abrazo a su hija sentándola en sus piernas, ni modo de decirle que su mamá no llego a dormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Goku! No puede ser es tardísimo, y ahora que le voy a decir a Tom, se va a enojar mucho conmigo—la pelinegra tomo apresurada su ropa del piso y se empezó a cambiar.

-algo tenemos que inventarles Milk, ¿pero qué?—dijo el sayayin

-bueno tu le puedes decir que te quedaste toda la noche entrenando, eso creo si seria creíble, ¿pero yo?—se pregunto la pelinegra

-solo dile que te quedaste en casa de alguna amiga y se te pasaron las horas—

-buena idea le diré que me quede en casa de Bulma, el no la conoce pero le he platicado de ella, ¡buena idea Goku!—la chica le sonrió con ternura dándole un beso en la nariz

El sayayin se termino de vestir se sentó en la orilla de la cama, la observo detenidamente, ella aun se seguía vistiendo.

Su semblante fue cambiando poco a poco, ahora se le veía triste se acerco al buro de la cama sacando un pequeño corazón

-Milk ¿esta fue nuestra última noche?, ¿ya jamás te volveré a ver verdad?—pregunto con la mirada perdida observando ese corazón que poco a poco fue abriendo.

Ella se giro para verlo.

-¿qué es eso?—pregunto la chica quien se cepillaba su largo cabello negro

-este es el anillo que te iba a dar en aquel diciembre donde tú y yo nos veríamos de nuevo….. ¡y mira aquí esta!—

La chica lo tomo en sus manos.

-es lindo, muy lindo, no puedo creerlo que aun lo guardes aquí….en nuestra casa—

-sí, ¡nuestra casa!, pero dime Milk ¿esta fue nuestra última noche?—volvió a preguntar el guerrero triste.

-Goku….yo estaré unos días más aquí, pero no sé si sea posible que algún día nos vuélvamos a ver—

-entiendo…estaré afuera, esperándote—el sayayin salió triste de aquella casa con ese pequeño corazón en sus manos.

¿_Porque no podemos estar juntos? Maldición Milk, lo prefieres a él, quieres estar con él_—pensaba muy molesto el sayayin

Tomo ese corazón con rabia se le veía muy molesto o más bien ¡celoso! Y lo apretó fuertemente destruyéndolo por completo.

-¿Goku que haces?—pregunto la chica viendo como de la mano de Goku caian pequeños trozos de algo que ella hace un momento había visto en la casa.

-nada—contesto serio.

-es es…es el anillo ¡lo destruiste! ¿por queGoku?—pregunto la pelinegra soprendida.

-para que quiero conservar algo que ya no vale la pena—enojado molesto le dio la espalda a la chica.

-lo siento mucho Goku, créeme que quisiera regresar el tiempo donde cometí ese erro—

-ya es muy tarde….. Si ya estas listas vámonos que te deben de estar esperando—

-no te pongas así Goku te amo y nuca en mi vida dejare de hacerlo—le dijo la chica seria poniéndose enfrente del guerrero para mirarlo.

Antes de irse de ese lugar. El guerrero hizo una bola de energía con sus manos, y la arrojo a esa pequeña casa donde hace unas horas hicieron el amor como hace años, esa casa que es la única que conoce el secreto de ellos dos, la única que ha sido testigo del amor entre ellos, pero ahora esa casa no es más que cenizas, cenizas que el viento se irá llevando y nada absolutamente nada quedara solo el recuerdo de cada uno de ellos.

-¿qué hiciste Goku, por que la destruiste?—pregunto enojada.

-por que desde hoy quiero olvidarte, y tengo que empezar por lo que me recuerda a ti ahora solo vete yo me encargare del resto—

-espera Goku, ¿porque no podemos terminar de otra manera, porque tenemos que despedirnos así tan duramente?—pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-por que este amor siempre ha sido así, duro difícil de entender difícil de soportar—

**Pensé que este sería el ultimo capitulo pero tengo en mente otro mas y ya, pero ese será un poco más corto, lo subiré hasta el martes por que los fines de semana no puedo usar mi computadora y después de terminar con este FF empezare con otro U.A. de esta linda pareja.**

**Ojala les haya gustado les recomiendo que escuchen la canción es de Laureano Brizuela esta preciosa.**

**Y bueno les agradezco a todos infinitamente su apoyo he recibido buenos comentarios muchas gracias de verdad, por ustedes me apurare a subir el otro FF, hace poco recibí unos reviewrs privados pero cono no se usar mucho todavía bien la pagina de creo que por tonta los borre y no los leí por favor les agradecería a quienes los dejaron lo vuelvan hacer si no es mucha molestia.**

¡GRACIAS!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola amigos! Ya estoy por aquí para terminar esta historia. **

-¡espera Goku! ¿Porque no podemos terminar de otra manera, porque tenemos que despedirnos así tan duramente?—pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-por que este amor siempre ha sido así, duro, difícil de entender difícil de soportar—

-pero no tiene por qué ser así—le dijo la pelinegra aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-no tiene por qué ser así pero lo es, tu lo amas ¿no?, y quieres estar con él, entonces al mal tiempo darle prisa, así que sujétate de mi brazo y te llevare a la casa de tu padre donde te debe de estar esperando ansioso—el sayayin se veía muy molesto, se acerco a ella mirándolo serio a la cara.

-sabes que no lo amo, al que amo es a ti, pero tú no lo quieres entender, ¡los celos te ciegan Goku!—cruzo sus brazos muy molesta.

-puede que tengas razón, pero, los celos son por algo…son ¡por que te amo! Porque eres la única mujer importante en mi vida—el sayayin la tomo de los hombros sin dejar de verla a los ojos

-por favor Goku, seamos realistas tenemos una familia y ellos no merecen esto—la chica lo miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-si—fue lo único que contesto, se acerco a ella le dio un beso corto en los labios y la tomo de la mano para luego llevarse dos dedos a la frente.

-¡ya estamos aquí!, me tengo que ir Milk te deseó buena suerte y que seas feliz con el—el sayayin se volvió a llevar dos dedos a su frente dejando perpleja a la chica.

-¡Goku! Espera por favor—le grito la chica pero fue demasiado tarde el sayayin ya no estaba.

-¿Milk?—pregunto Oxsatan preocupado saliendo de su gran castillo

-¡papá!—dijo ella sorprendida.

-escuche que hablaban y decidí salir asomarme, no pensé que fueras tu hija ¿dónde has estado toda la noche? Tom esta como loco pregunte y pregunte por ti—Oxsatan se acerco a su hija muy preocupado.

-fui a….a visitar a Bulma tomamos un poco y bueno como ya tenía mucho que no la veía se nos pasaron un poco las copas y ya no pude avisarles para decir que me quedaría en su casa….eso es todo papá y ¿Mafer como esta?—pregunto muy nerviosa.

-ella está bien, no sabe que no pasaste la noche aquí—Oxsatan no dejaba de mirarla, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-voy a entrar necesito explicarle a Tom lo que paso—la chica se metió muy nerviosa no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos.

-¡Milk!—corrió abrazarla.

-Tom siento mucho haberte preocupado—la chica lo abrazo, era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber pasado la noche con otro hombre.

-pero dime ¿donde estuviste?, aquí hay mucho mas tecnología que en la aldea como para que no me hayas avisado Milk—el hombre se estaba enojando, miro a su mujer algo nerviosa.

-¿con quién estuviste?—volvió a preguntar enojado.

-yo…yo…bueno es que me encontré a Bulma me invito a su casa, es que el peleador no llego a la entrevista, y me invito a su casa, ella fue mi mejor amiga por años y nos pusimos a beber un poco después perdí un poco la razón y ya no pude avisarte—trataba de disimilar el nerviosismo que sentía de pies a cabeza.

-ojala me este diciendo la verdad, porque te vez muy nerviosa—

-claro que si Tom, no tengo por qué mentirte, y si estoy nerviosa es porque sabía que ibas a estar enojado porque me quede tomando con Bulma—la pelinegra se acerco a él dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-bueno olvidemos todo y mejor vayamos a dar un paseo por el jardín de tu padre ¿qué dices?—pregunto su esposo.

-sí, es buena idea—contesto la pelinegra

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿y cómo te fue en esa entrevista amor?—pregunto una mujer rubia que se encontraba preparando una deliciosa comida para su sayayin.

-bien Marón, solo que estoy un poco cansado estuve entrenando toda la noche en la montaña Paoz—el sayayin estaba muy pensativo, miraba un punto fijo pasando miles de cosas por su mente.

-come amor si no se te enfriara, yo voy a ver a Gohan creo es hora de su siesta—

-sí, gracias Marón—contesto serio

-hoye Goku, ¿de verdad estuviste entrenando toda la noche?—pregunto Krilin.

-no, a ti no te puedo engañar has sido mi amigo desde que llegue a la tierra y sé que no dirás nada—

-por supuesto que no—le dijo Krilin preocupado.

-estuve con ella, con Milk, pero creo que ya jamás la volveré a ver, ella tiene su vida hecha al igual que yo—el sayayin se veía algo triste.

-estoy sorprendido pensé que jamás la volverías a ver—le dijo Krilin

-yo también pensé eso, pero ella ahora es parte de mi pasado ojala pueda superarlo rápido—

-¿y qué piensas hacer?—

-en torneo es en unos cuanto días más, esperare a que pase y luego Marón Gohan y yo nos marcharemos muy lejos de aquí, pero claro que los únicos en saber donde, serán tu y el maestro Roshi—

-claro y gracias por tenernos confianza, ahora será mejor entrenar, el torneo ya está muy cerca—le dijo feliz Krilin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El gran día del torneo ha llegado.

-pero dime ¿por qué no quieres ir a ese torneo Milk?—pregunto Tom ya listo para irse.

-es que no tengo ganas, me duele la cabeza—se quejaba la chica con sus manos en la nuca.

-pero es que ya compre los boletos Mafer no va a querer ir sin ti—le suplicaba Tom a su esposa, tratando de convencerla.

-está bien Tom, tu ganas—se empezaba a poner nerviosa, dejo solo a Tom para subir a su habitación a arreglarse.

-¿ya están listos?—pregunto Oxsatan.

-ya casi, pero usted también ira con nosotros ya compre los boletos y somos cuatro—le enseño los boletos invitándolo.

-está bien, preparare todo y enseguida estaré listo—

-Milk ¿ya estas lista?—pregunto un desesperado Tom.

-¡ya voy!—grito la chica.

Poco a poco fue bajando las escaleras con una falda cortita color rosa zapatillas altas blancas una blusa blanca con un pequeño bolero del color de la falda.

-¡Milk! Te vez hermosa mi amor, pero vas muy… muy provocativa, todo el mundo te volteara a ver—la miraba con deseó pero a la vez con algo de celos.

-estaré contigo todo el tiempo no hay nada que temer Tom—

-si tú lo dices, pero bueno ahora vámonos porque si no llegaremos tarde—

-en esta pequeña nave será más rápido llegar—dijo Oxsatan quien se encontraba encendiendo el motor de aquella pequeña nave

Todos subieron a la nave de Oxsatan muy felices, solo la pelinegra iba muy nerviosa ya que sabia se lo volvería a encontrar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Marón siéntense donde yo pueda verlos, el maestro Roshi ya no debe de tardar—le dijo Goku a su mujer.

-si amor como ti digas, Gohan y yo estaremos al pendiente de ti—la rubia se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios, después se marcho con Gohan en brazos para sentarse.

-¿ya estás listo Goku?—pregunto Krilin haciendo unos pequeños calentamientos.

-si Krilin ahora solo esperemos a que inicie todo—Goku se sentó en los vestidores se le veía algo pensativo.

Desde aquí podemos ver muy bien a tu padre Gohan, el es todo un experto en artes marciales ojala muy pronto llegues a ser como él—pensaba la rubia muy feliz.

-buenas tardes señora, ¿nos podemos sentar aquí, somos 4 personas?—pregunto Tom a una rubia que se encontraba con un pequeño niño.

-ha pero claro, estas sillas no están apartadas, solo coloque esta bolsa aquí, pero parece que el que la iba a ocupar ya se quedo platicando por allá—le contesto muy amable la rubia.

-muchas gracias mi esposa no debe tardar solo fue por unos helados—le dijo el hombre sentándose junto con su hija Mafer.

_¿Dónde estarán Tom Mafer y mi padre?-_ se preguntaba la pelinegra con cuatro enormes helados.

-¡Milk por aquí!—le gritaba el chico levantando la mano para que lo ubicara mejor.

-ya los vi Tom—le grito la pelinegra.

-siéntate aquí Milk—le dijo Tom señalándole la silla que se encontraba justamente a un lado de la señora rubia.

-mamá quiero un helado—le dijo el pequeño Gohan a su mamá quien señalaba el de Milk.

-pero hijo, si me muevo de aquí nos ganaran lo lugares—le decía la rubia a su hijo

-señora no se preocupe si quiere yo le regalo el mío a su hijo—le dijo la pelinegra sin dejar de observar al niño.

_¡Esos ojos!_—pensaba la chica asombrada

-por favor pero es de usted—le dijo la rubia sonrojada.

-este lo compre para mi padre, pero me dijo mi esposo que se quedo hablando con un viejo amigo y me imagino la plática ira para largo, y se le va a derretir, mejor que se lo coma su hijo—la pelinegra se lo dio al niño en sus manos.

-¡muchas gracias es muy amable!—le dijo la rubia feliz.

-hoye Krilin antes de salir a pelear voy a ver si Marón escogió un buen lugar—Goku salió de los vestidores una vez que visualizo a Marón se acerco a ella.

Por otro lado la pelinegra estaba buscando con la mirada si de casualidad veía a Goku.

-Marón ¡veo que escogiste un buen lugar!—le dijo el pelinegro.

-sí, y no solo eso, esta amable mujer le regalo un helado a Gohan—la rubia señalo a la distraída pelinegra que al tocarle el hombro volteo hacia ella.

De nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron el latido de sus corazones comenzó acelerarse los nervios se apoderaron de todo su ser y…..finalmente despertaron de ese hermoso sueño.

-¿el es su esposo?—pregunto sorprendida

-sí, se llama Goku y va a participar en el torneo—le contesto la rubia muy feliz.

-hola—saludo el sayayin a la pelinegra algo nervioso.

-hola—le contesto ella.

Enseguida la mirada del sayayin se desvió a la de cierto hombre que se encontraba aun lado de la pelinegra.

-bueno es mejor que me vaya a esperar con Krilin que anuncien el comienzo del torneo—el sayayin se fue de ese lugar dejando perpleja a Milk.

-Goku te amo y espero que ganes este torneo—la rubia se levanto un poco de su silla para darle un beso en los labios al sayayin.

La pelinegra solo los observaba llena de celos.

El torneo acaba de empezar Milk no dejaba de escuchar gritar a la rubia dándole ánimos a Goku.

_Jamás pensé que Goku me hubiera cambiado por ella, es muy bonita y su hijo es idéntico a él_—pensaba la chica con algo de desilusión.

-hoye Milk ese hombre del cabello negro pelea bastante bien—le dijo Tom muy sorprendido.

-así, ¡es mi esposo!, pensé que solo lo decía yo, pero ya veo que no, Goku es todo un experto en las peleas señor—decía la rubia muy feliz de ver a Goku ganando con mucha facilidad.

-se ve que es un gran hombre—le dijo la pelinegra a Marón.

-si, Goku es lo mejor que me ha pasado y claro también este hijo—señalo al pequeño Gohan quien no dejaba de ver entretenido a su papá.

La chica no dejaba de mirar con tristeza a la rubia y a su hijo.

_Y pensar que yo pude haber estado en el lugar de esta mujer_—pensaba la chica con tristeza.

De vez en cuando las miradas entre Goku y Milk se hacían presentes cada que el salía a pelear aprovechaba para mirarla aun que sea fingiendo no conocerla.

-ya falta poco para que acabe el torneo Gohan y tu papá va ganando, ojala cuando sea grande seas tan fuerte como el-le decía la rubia a su hijo ,muy orgullosa

La pelinegra no podía evitar escuchar cada palabra que la rubia decía ya que la tenía justo a un lado.

Ya solo faltaba la última pelea Goku contra un hombre muy alto y fuerte pero nada imposible para el sayayin, sabía que ese triunfo seria de él.

-¡vamos amor tu puedes!—gritaba la rubia emocionada.

Finalmente llego el final siendo victorioso el guerrero sayayin ni siquiera hubo la necesidad de transformarse en súper sayayin toda la pelea resulto algo sencilla.

Se fue a los vestidores no sin antes voltear a mirar a la pelinegra, fingiendo ver a Marón.

-es hora de irnos Tom—le dijo la pelinegra.

-pero tengo que felicitar personalmente a ese hombre peleo de una manera sorprendente, jamás había visto a un hombre tan fuerte—decía Tom asombrado.

-pues si usted quiere puede esperarlo justo aquí, el vendrá por mi y por mi hijo—la rubia buscaba a Goku pero no lograba visualizarlo.

-no, creo que es mejor que ya nos ….

-ya estoy aquí Marón—la pelinegra fue interrumpida quedando enfrente del sayayin.

-es que este hombre te quiere felicitar por la pelea—la rubia señalo a Tom quien se encontraba a un lado de Milk con la pequeña Mafer.

-ha este si….muchas felicidades de verdad peleas muy bien eres un hombre muy fuerte—Tom le extendió la mano.

Goku hizo lo mismo aun que de reojo veía a la pelinegra.

-pues gracias—dijo el sayayin.

-bueno Marón es hora de irnos recuerda que hoy nos regresamos a la casa—el sayayin alzo un poco la voz para que la pelinegra escuchara.

-¿nos aceptarían una invitación a comer, que dicen?—pregunto Tom haciendo que Milk lo volteara a ver sorprendida, el sayayin hizo lo mismo.

-he se lo agradecemos mucho pero tenemos que irnos—el sayayin tomo de la mano a la rubia dándose la media vuelta.

-deberían aceptar la invitación… y después si quieren se pueden ir—la pelinegra le dijo a Goku antes de que se marcharan aun que le dolía ver a su gran amor tomado de la mano de otra.

Goku la observo, realmente se veía tan bonita y por volver a estar cerca de ella, haría cualquier cosa, incluso sentarse en la misma mesa de aquel hombre que sin saberlo, era su rival.

-¡está bien aceptamos!—les dijo el sayayin.

Los seis se fueron caminando rumbo a un restaurante cerca de los niños al parecer se habían quedado dormidos en los brazos de sus padres. !Por fin! Encontraron un restaurante se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda Tom junto a Milk y enfrente Goku y Marón.

Ordenaron unos jugos y unos platillos de comida.

-están muy callados, platiquen algo, al menos díganme ¿cómo conoció a esta bonita rubia?—dijo Ton dándole un gran trago a su jugo mirando a Goku.

Goku se quedo pensando, pero decidió romper con ese incomodo silencio.

-bueno la conocí hace 3 años, donde vivía, en una isla muy alejada de aquí en una pequeña casa, la llamamos Kame house—

-sí, mi pobre Goku, estaba muy herido, aun recuerdo, cuando caía la lluvia y lo vi sentado lleno de golpes moretones y muy triste , me acerque a él y bueno….poco a poco me fui enamorando mas y mas de él hasta que un día le di la maravillosa noticia de que seriamos padres—la rubia platicaba con tanta emoción que no pudo evitar darle un beso en los labios.

-se ve que quiere mucho a su esposo-dijo seria la pelinegra.

-así es, lo amo con todo mi corazón—le contesto la rubia.

-el amor es lo más increíble que hay en el mundo—dijo la pelinegra levándose un bocado de carne a la boca.

-sobre todo cuando dos personas que realmente se aman están juntas—le dijo el sayayin sin dejar de ver a la pelinegra.

Es ese restaurante se escuchaba música romántica, al parecer ya habían dejado de comer, ahora solo charlaban de cómo fue que Goku se convirtió en un peleador de artes marciales.

-¿amor quieres bailar?—pregunto Tom a su mujer.

-no creo que sea buena idea Tom—le dijo seria

-vente Milk tenemos que disfrutar de esta hermosa música—Tom la tomo de la mano jalándola hasta el centro para bailar.

El sayayin se encontraba molesto, observando cómo su rival pegaba a Milk contra su cuerpo mas y mas, y como la besaba, pero se molesto mas cuando este le coloco una mano en su glúteo, provocando que Milk se fuera a sentar muy molesta en la mesa donde estaba Goku y Marón.

-¡vamos Milk! No te enojes solo estamos bailando—le dijo Tom sonriendo a su mujer.

-¿me permite bailar con su esposa?—pregunto el sayayin a su rival.

-pero claro que si—contesto

Goku le extendió la mano a la pelinegra aceptando amablemente. Se fueron a bailar un poco retirados de ellos perdiéndose entre las otras parejas que también se encontraban bailando.

Los dos se encontraban tomados de una mano mientras con la otra el sayayin la tomaba de la cintura.

-¿te gusta cómo te toca él?—pregunto enojado.

-claro que no—le contesto seria.

-pues parece que lo disfrutas mucho—

-¡me estas insultando Goku! Será mejor que nos vayamos a sentar—la pelinegra se veía muy molesta con las preguntas de Goku se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Pero antes de irse sintió unas manos tomándola por la cintura.

-te amo y no sabes lo que siento de verte con ese hombre cada que te mira cada que te besa cada que te dice mi amor, te puedo apostar a que el no te ama tanto como yo, por que cuando tú estás conmigo sonríes, y sin en cambio lo único que a nosotros nos une a ellos son nuestros hijos…. ¿o acaso tu lo amas?—le pregunto el sayayin serio

-claro que no, toda mi vida y mi felicidad están junto a ti, solo junto a ti—le contesto la chica acercando mas y mas sus labios, pero de pronto recordaron que no estaban solos.

-entonces Milk te lo vuelvo a preguntar con ¿quién quieres estar? Es sola una sencilla respuesta que puede cambiar mucho nuestras vidas, y piénsalo porque te juro que es la última vez que te lo pregunto—el sayayin se alejó mas con ella cuidando no ser vistos por sus parejas.

-yo…yo…no….lo sé….no…lose Goku—la chica volteaba a ver a Tom y a su hija sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos rosándole una lagrima por sus mejillas.

-solo piénsalo Milk por que jamás nos volveremos a ver si tu respuesta es negativa—el sayayin la tomo más de la cintura llevándose dos dedos en su frente, teletransportandose a otro lugar.

Era la montaña Paoz aquellas montañas que conocían muy bien el secreto de ellos dos.

-Goku estamos en la montaña Paoz ¿que hacemos aquí?—pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas.

-quiero que estas montañas sean testigo de tu repuesta—

Milk miro todo a su alrededor, lo veía con tanta ilucion, con tanto amor.

-¡si Goku! Quiero estar contigo, contigo para toda la vida-la pelinegra lo abrazo muy fuerte recargándose en su pecho.

-entonces Milk vámonos de una vez yo hablare con Marón para acordar cosas de Gohan, el que me separe de ella no quiere decir que también lo haga de Gohan, y tu puedes decirle a Tom que no intente nada tonto, por que conozco el Ki de Mafer y aun que quiere esconderla no podrá hacerlo porque yo siempre la encontrare—

-sí, tienes razón pero ahora donde viviremos, si nuestra pequeña casa ya no existe—le dijo la chica quien seguía recargada en su pecho.

-para mí lo más importante es que tú y yo ya estamos juntos de nuevo, tal vez podemos pedirle a shenlong que construya nuevamente nuestra casita—

-si es buena idea—

-ojala que esta misma noche pueda juntarlas las esferas del dragón—el dijo el sayayin sonriéndole de lado a Milk.

-¿por qué tanta prisa Goku?—pregunto la chica sin entender la sonrisa del sayayin.

-por que muero de ganas por acerté mía todas las noches, en especial esta, es que te vez irresistible con esta ropa.

-Goku te amo con toda mi alma, solo de imaginar que viviremos juntos me hace tan feliz la idea, ojala pronto tengamos un bebe de los dos—la chica le sonrió con ternura.

-sí, eso sería maravilloso, por eso debemos de intentarlo todas la noches para que no solo tengamos un hijo si no muchos—el sayayin la tomo de su rostro para darle un beso lleno de pasión y de amor.

Los dos se fueron caminando tomados de la mano junto a un pequeño rio que se encontraba donde antes estaba la casita, sin pensar en nada solo en ellos dos y en su futuro.

**FIN**

**Ya la termine ojala les haya gustado, tarde un poco en subir el final porque estaba un poco enferma, pero estoy trabajando en el próximo fanfic que se titulara ****"el precio de un error" ****que es de esta misma pareja Goku y Milk, espero subir el primer capítulo esta semana, solo que quiero hacer ese fanfic más largo, que los otros aunque tal vez cada capítulo lo suba cada semana, porque últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, pero por nada del mundo pienso abandonar . se los digo por si es que tardo más de lo debido en subir mis capítulos.**

**Bueno ya no los aburro y por favor comenten saben que cada comentario vale mucho para mí y se los agradezco infinitamente.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis fanfiction que son mucho cariño para ustedes, fanáticos de dragón ball. **


End file.
